My Stepson
by Author PHP
Summary: Ia menatap tak suka kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah ayahnya. Ia iri, cemburu, marah. Ayahnya mendapat perhatian lebih dari wanita musim semi itu. Wajar, karena wanita musim semi itu adalah istri kedua ayahnya/Big warning!: For Sakura-centric (maybe)/Sasusaku-Itasaku-Fugasaku/Don't like don't read/Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

My Stepson

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

My Stepson © **Daneesha Xiaoyu**

Warning!: AU, Miss Typo, OOC, aneh, gampang ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya

For Sakura-centric (maybe)

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **/Ia menatap tak suka kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah ayahnya. Ia iri, cemburu, marah. Ayahnya mendapat perhatian lebih dari wanita musim semi itu. Wajar, karena wanita musim semi itu adalah istri kedua ayahnya\**

.

Wanita musim semi itu –Haruno Sakura, menatap kamera dengan senyum bahagianya. Tangan kanannya merangkul lengan kiri pria paruh baya disampingnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk dadah-dadahan pada wartawan yang sedang ramai.

"Jadi Uchiha- _san_ , apa anda serius akan menikahi Haruno- _san_?" tanya salah satu wartawan sambil menyodorkan microphone berlogo perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Tak hanya itu, microphone dari perusahaan lain juga ikut disodorkan kearah pria paruh baya dan wanita musim semi itu.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah kerabat jauh mendiang istriku yang pertama. Dan aku sangat mencintainya," jawab kepala besar Uchiha tersebut –Uchiha Fugaku.

Sedangkan wanita musim semi disebelahnya hanya menunduk malu. Ia pun mengeluarkan senyuman malu dari bibir pinknya.

 **Cup**

Tak ragu-ragu, Fugaku pun mencium bibir tipis Sakura tersebut dengan cepat. Membuat kejutan bagi para wartawan dan penonton dirumah tentunya. Karena diantara para wartawan tersebut sedang menayangkan acara 'Live'.

"Wo-wowow... itu tentunya mengejutkan untuk kami. Jadi kapan pernikahannya akan segera diselenggarakan?" tanya wartawan dengan rambut perak klimis dengan senyuman paksa.

"Lusa, lagipula undangan juga sudah disebarkan" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Waw... ternyata suaramu merdu ya, Haruno- _san_." Sahut wartawan laki-laki yang lain.

"Ehem. Tapi maaf saja, karena sebentar lagi ia milikku." Jawab Fugaku serius tapi tak lupa senyuman yang hanya bisa dimengerti dirinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Sakura, membuat Sakura lebih dekat padanya. Ia mengelus-ngelus pinggang ramping Sakura lalu mencium pipi _chubby_ wanita itu.

"Eh hihi... geli Fuga- _kun_." Kekeh Sakura berusaha menjauhkan tangan Fugaku dipinggangnya yang dibaluti dress ungu sepanjang mata kakinya tetapi ada belahan sampai pangkal paha kirinya.

"Sudah tak ada yang ditanyakan lagi? Aku harus pergi mengantar pulang calon istriku lagi," Fugaku langsung berbalik arah sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Tapi Uchiha- _san_ masih banyak yang ingin kami tanyakan!"

"Uchiha- _san_!"

"Jangan pergi dulu."

Tapi sayangnya langkah para wartawan itu terhenti lantaran 4 _bodyguard_ milik Fugaku menahannya.

...

~My Stepson~

...

"Nee, _hime_. Kau ingin pulang atau berkunjung ketempat lain dulu?" tanya Fugaku memecahkan keheningan. Walaupun begitu, konsentrasinya masih penuh mengendarai _Lykan Hypersport_ silvernya itu membelah jalanan gelap yang sepi kendaraan.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku lelah seharian mengunjungi pesta Obito- _kun_ dan membeli persiapan utuk pernikahan kita. Tak apa-apa kan?" mohon Sakura sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnnya.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum maklum. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai merah muda Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang kemudi. "Tak apa. Jangan terlalu lelah. Aku tidak ingin kalau calon istriku ini akan jatuh sakit."

"Kalau aku jatuh sakit, Fuga- _kun_ yang harus merawatku." Rajuk Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, _hime_. Dan kita akan langsung melakukan hal yang 'menyenangkan'." Senyum Fugaku mesum.

"Fuga- _kun_ mesum ih!"

"Aku sudah tak sabar, _hime_." Bisik Fugaku serak. Sakura memalingkan mukanya kearah samping. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah rumah kecil tetapi asri tersebut. Fugaku langsung keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, "Silahkan, tuan putri." Ucapnya _gentle_.

Fugaku mengikutinya dari belakang sampai Sakura membuka rumahnya tersebut.

"Fuga- _kun_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bingung Sakura sambil melepas _stiletto_ hitamnya.

"Aku ingin disini." Fugaku memeluk Sakura lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Fuga- _kun_ , katanya ada banyak laporan yang harus kau kerjakan." Regut Sakura sebal sambil memukul dada bidang Fugaku.

"Tak mengerjakan sekali tak akan membuatku bangkrut _hime_. Aku bisa menyerahkannya kepada sekretaris kalau aku mau." Kedua lengan Fugaku sudah melingkar sempurna dipinggang Sakura. Pelukan yang makin erat membuat dada mereka saling bergesekan.

" _Mou_ , aku tak ingin mempunyai suami yang malas." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Fugaku bisa merasakan itu. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu tapi bibirnya langsung meraup bibir tipis Sakura.

Mereka saling bergulat antar bibir. Bertarung antar lidah. Salivanya yang sudah saling tertukar. Decakan dan desahan pun keluar. Tak peduli pintu rumah Sakura masih terbuka lebar.

Fugaku meremas bokong kenyal Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura meremas jas Fugaku hingga tampak kusut. Mereka bergairah, sangat bergairah. Ciuman Fugaku turun sampai leher putih Sakura. Sakura mengandahkan kepalanya keatas untuk memberikan akses lebih luas kepada Fugaku. Tangan Fugaku sudah nakal meremas dada besar milik Sakura.

"Enghh... sshhh aahhh..." desah Sakura sedikit tertahan.

"Keluarkan saja sayang," ujar Fugaku disela-sela menggigiti leher putih Sakura.

Fugaku menidurkan Sakura pada sofa _broken white_ milik Sakura tersebut. Tangan kanannya mencari-cari rensleting untuk dibuka semua, tangan kirinya masih setia meremas-remas dada Sakura. Ia kembali meraup bibir Sakura dengan rakus. Sakura membalas tak kalah rakusnya sambil meremas rambut hitam Fugaku. Aahh... Fugaku sangat menyukai gerakan tangan Sakura itu.

Rensleting berhasil dibuka. Saat Fugaku mulai menurunkan dress yang menutupi tubuh Sakura, Sakura langsung menahan dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan dada Fugaku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap sayu kearah Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangguk mengerti. Ia adalah Uchiha yang kental akan kehormatan. Ia tak mau membuat Uchiha tercemar dengan menghamili seorang perempuan, walaupun itu adalah calon istrinya. Fugaku lebih mementingkan ego Uchiha dibandingkan 'sesuatu' yang sudah berdiri tegak dibawah.

"A-aku tidak bisa sekarang." Ujar Sakura malu-malu sambil memperbaiki letak dress nya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Aku mengerti," Fugaku tersenyum sambil mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

Fugaku bangkit sambil merapihkan jasnya lagi yang kusut akibat remasan Sakura. Sakura juga membantu memperbaiki letak dasi biru dongker Fugaku. Setelah mengantarnya sampai depan pintu, Sakura langsung melahap bibir Fugaku. Saling melahap tapi singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Fugaku sambil membuka pintu _supercars_ miliknya.

"Hati-hati," jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tulusnya.

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya sambil memegang dadanya, tak lupa senyuman leganya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pria itu.

...

~My Stepson~

...

Sakura mendorong trolli belanjaannya menuju tempat sayuran segar. Manik gioknya terus memperhatikan deretan sayuran sesekali melihat kedaftar belanjaannya sendiri.

 **Bruk**

Tak sengaja trollinya menabrak tubuh orang lain.

"E-eh? _Gomenasai_ , aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Sakura kikuk sambil terus membungkukkan badannya.

"Lho? Sakura!"

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum _shock_ terbentuk dari mulutnya. Beberapa diantara mereka yang mendengar nama 'Sakura' langsung berbisik-bisik ria.

Wanita yang tadi menjerit –Karin, langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh.

"Ka-karin! Tunggu dulu. Aku juga harus bawa trolli nya." Sakura melepas genggaman Karin dan menarik trollinya kembali lalu mengikuti Karin ketempat yang agak sepi.

Setelah celingak-celinguk memastikan tak ada orang lagi, Sakura menghela nafas lega. CCTV yang berada didekatnya tak akan menjadi masalah.

"Karin aku rindu padamu!" Sakura langsung menyerbu Karin dengan cipika-cipiki andalannya.

"Hihi iya aku juga jidat! Eh aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa berita itu benar?" jiwa penggosip Karin sepertinya kambuh lagi.

"Berita apa?" Sakura menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal tersebut.

"Kau ingin menikah dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Apa itu benar?" bisik Karin semakin mendekat ketelinga Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"HYAAAA... Jadi itu ben –hmmppftt!" nafas Karin tak karuan karena Sakura langsung membekap dengan kedua tangannya. Jadi hidungnya pun ikut tertekan.

"Jangan berteriak!" decak Sakura sebal.

"Oh Ok. Tapi kau harus janji untuk mengundangku nanti diacara pernikahanmu itu." Ancam Karin sambil menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

"Khusus untukmu, aku beritahu langsung kalau pernikahanku nanti diselenggarakan besok pagi di halaman utama Hotel Sharingan." Jawab Sakura geli.

" _Yatta_!" jerit Karin senang.

...

~My Stepson~

...

"Jidat, kau yakin ingin menikahi berondong itu?" tanya Karin menggebu-gebu sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di cafe sebelah supermarket tadi. Tentu saja setelah keduanya membayar belanjaannya.

"Dia bukan berondong, Karin." Koreksi Sakura tersenyum pasrah. Karin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau bukan berondong, apa namanya? Bujang lapuk? Sama saja! Kenapa kau tidak memilih menikah dengan salah satu anaknya saja?"

"Anaknya?" alis pink Sakura menukik tajam.

"Kau tidah tahu dia punya anak?" tanya Karin _sweatdroped_.

"A-aku tahu dia sudah punya anak dari mendiang istri pertamanya. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat keduanya." Bantah Sakura cepat.

"Lho? Katanya kau kerabat dari mendiang istri pertamanya?" bingung Karin tak puas.

"Kerabat jauh, Karin. Jadi, aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia sudah mempunyai anak yang..." Sakura menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Seumuran dengan kita," sambung Karin.

"Kalau kau tahu mereka seumuran denganmu, kenapa kau tidak kejar salah satunya saja? Supaya nanti aku ibumu dan kau anakku. Haha..." Sakura mulai tertawa sambil memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan kalau mereka tengah perang masakan di dapur.

"Sialan kau. Tapi—"

Karin menunjukan tangan kirinya. Dan sepertinya Sakura baru menyadari bahwa tersemat cicin bermata berlian kecil dijari manis Karin.

"Whooaahh... kau bertunangan atau menikah?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Karin menunjukan gambar dirinya bersama pemuda berambut putih dan bermanik ungu. "Tunangan. Nanti aku akan mengundangmu kepesta pernikahanku." Karin juga menunjugan cengiran bahagianya.

"Wow... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Hozuki ya..." kekeh Sakura.

"Kau juga. Justru kau akan menjadi nyonya besar Uchiha nanti. Haha..."

"Hey _ladies_..." suara lain masuk kegendang telinga mereka.

Sakura berjengit ketika ada seseorang yang melingkarkan tangannya dilehernya. Tapi tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa orangnya. Tercium dari aroma mint khas milik calon suaminya. Fugaku mencium bibir Sakura sekilas dari belakang.

Sedangkan Karin? Ia hanya menatap ngeri kearah mereka. Tepatnya kearah Sakura. Kulit Fugaku memang tidak terlalu menampakkan kerutannya. Masih bisa dimasukan dalam kategori tampan. Tapi tetap saja, di usianya yang sudah menginjak 52 tahun tentu saja sudah setengah abad lebih dua tahun beberapa bulan kepala besar Uchiha itu hidup. Sedangkan umur Sakura baru menginjak 22 tahun. kalau diselisihkan berarti... 30 tahun!

Oh my! Berarti saat Fugaku menginjak 30 tahun, Sakura baru brojol dari perut ibunya. Aaahh.. ia sudah tak kuat lagi memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau 'milik' Fugaku yang sudah keriput dan menghitam itu masuk kedalam 'milik' Sakura yang bersih, suci, dan...? Tak sadar bahwa ia meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, layaknya orang kesurupan.

"K-karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura aneh melihat tingkah laku Karin yang sepertinya kurang waras itu.

"Ah? Eh.. umm, aku tak apa-apa. Sungguh aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Karin gelagapan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Memaksakan untuk menunjukan cengiran ala-alanya.

"Kalau begitu _hime_ , ayo kita pergi mengambil gaun pengantin kita." Fugaku menyodorkan tangannya untuk Sakura raih.

"Oh iya, makanan kalian sudah dibayar?" lanjut Fugaku sambil meletakan tangan kirinya dipinggang Sakura.

Sakura dan Karin menggeleng bersamaan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku yang bayar." Ujar Fugaku enteng.

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah berjanji untuk yang membayar semua makanan ini kepada Karin," tolak Sakura berusaha meraih dompetnya.

"Tidak _hime_. Mulai hari ini urusanmu adalah urusanku juga. Jadi biarkan aku yang bayar." Fugaku langsung menyerahkan uangnya pada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat, tanpa meminta lagi uang kembaliannya.

Sakura meregut sambil membawa dua kantong belanjaannya, walaupun dalam hati ia juga merasa sedikit senang karena uangnya tak akan terkuras banyak. Meskipun rekeningnya sudah diisi oleh Fugaku.

Sakura berpamitan pada Karin dengan memberi kode anggukan. Dan Karin membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk dan kaku.

...

~My Stepson~

...

Setelah mengambil gaun pengantin yang sudah dikirimkan langsung dari Amerika tersebut, mobil _Lykan Hypersport_ Fugaku akhirnya terparkir manis dihalaman depan rumah megah campuran Eropa dan Jepang Tradisional.

Meskipun Sakura sudah berkali-kali disini, tapi ia masih merasa kikuk dengan pelayan disini. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti seorang ratu. Impiannya sejak kecil akhirnya tercapai sekarang juga.

"Fugaku- _sama_ , Itachi- _sama_ sudah menunggu diruangan anda." Ujar pelayan pria dengan jas dan tangan kanannya ditekuk 90° didepan perutnya yang sambil membungkuk tersebut yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Kemana Sasuke?" Fugaku mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Kata Itachi-sama, Sasuke- _sama_ ada sedikit keterlambatan pesawat dari Paris," jawab pelayan pria itu dengan tegas.

"Anak itu, kenapa dia selalu tidak mau menggunakan jet pribadi sih?" gumam Fugaku sambil mendecih. "Sudah kau siapkan minuman dan beberapa camilannya?" sambung Fugaku terus berjalan yang masih merangkul Sakura. Pelayan pria itu pun masih setia mengikutinya.

"Tentu saja Fugaku- _sama_. Mungkin sekarang makanannya sudah diantar." Jawab pelayan pria itu lagi dengan sopan.

"Hn. Kembalilah bekerja!" titah Fugaku mutlak. Pelayan itupun membungkukkan badannya 90° lalu berbalik pergi.

 **Cklek**

" _Otou-san_." Pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang yang tadi sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya kini menghampiri Fugaku lalu memeluknya dengan hangat dan dibalas juga dengan tepukan dipunggung pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan perkembangan cabangnya di Korea Selatan, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku basa-basi.

"Syukurlah kabarku baik sampai sekarang. Dan cabang di Seoul berkembang pesat. Banyak perusahaan yang menjual sahamnya pada kita." Jawab Itachi sambil mencomot kue kering yang tersedia dimeja ayahnya itu. Tak lupa senyum misteriusnya itu. Fugaku pun tersenyum sama misteriusnya. Sakura hanya menatap kedua pria itu dengan bingung.

"Ngg.. _otou-san_ , jadi—"

 **Cklek**

Ucapan Itachi terputus setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan kondisi sedikit berantakan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak suka keterlambatan." Ujar Fugaku dingin sambil menyeruput kopi hitam tanpa gulanya.

" _Moushiwake arimasen, otou-san_." Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya, raut mukanya juga menunjukan penyesalan.

"Duduklah!" titah Fugaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu di Paris?" sambung Fugaku mulai basa-basi lagi.

"Lancar, _otou-san_." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan—"

"Jadi berita itu benar _otou-san_? Kau akan menikah lagi?"

Itachi buru-buru menyikut Sasuke saat pemuda itu dengan lancang memotong kalimat Fugaku.

"Aku tak suka jika kalimatku dipotong seenaknya." Tukas Fugaku lebih dingin lagi. Sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sakura meremas tangannya yang sudah berkeringat itu. Suhu dingin disini tak cukup menyejukan suasana hatinya yang dikelilingi tiga pria ber-aura sama ini. Menyeramkan.

"Aku ingin Itachi dan Sasuke menetap disini. Kalian akan mengurus cabang dikota ini. Sedangkan untuk di Seoul, Obito akan mengurusnya. Dan satu lagi, berita bahwa aku menikah lagi itu benar. Aku akan menikah dengannya." Fugaku merangkul pundak Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Ditatapnya satu persatu _onyx_ milik putranya yang serupa dengan miliknya itu dengan seksama.

" _Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku_." Sakura langsung duduk kembali setelah mengatur nafasnya yang gugup. Berhadapan dengan tiga pria Uchiha yang memiliki watak sama ini membuat nyalinya menciut.

Dan disaat itulah pemilik mata _onyx_ terkunci akan tatapan manik _emerald_ tersebut.

...

~To Be Continued~

...

 **A/N:** Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya si author PHP (T...T) dengan fic baru yang abal-abal. Awalnya saya dapet ide ini sewaktu lagi makan malam, gk nyambung memang. Tapi setelah dibaca ulang, saya merasa kalau fic ini mirip dengan fic 'Stepfather by Odes'. Mungkin karena ada kemiripan itu saya sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya kepada author Odes supaya tak ada yang menganggap saya plagiat atau apapun. Lagi pula jalan ceritanya juga tentu beda jauh. Status saya saat ini 'Semi-Hiatus', jadi kadang off kadang on XD, fyi doang wkwkwk..

Cirebon, 22-07-16 at 12.50 pm


	2. Chapter 2

My Stepson

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

My Step Son © **Daneesha Xiaoyu**

Warning!: AU, Miss Typo, OOC, aneh, gampang ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **/Ia menatap tak suka kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah ayahnya. Ia iri, cemburu, marah. Ayahnya mendapat perhatian lebih dari wanita musim semi itu. Wajar, karena wanita musim semi itu adalah istri kedua ayahnya\**

.

" _Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku." Sakura langsung duduk kembali setelah mengatur nafasnya yang gugup. Berhadapan dengan tiga pria Uchiha yang memiliki watak sama ini membuat nyalinya menciut._

 _Dan disaat itulah pemilik mata onyx terkunci akan tatapan manik emerald tersebut._

.

"Fuga- _kun_ , kenapa aku merasa disini, errghh... terasa sempit? Sssshhh!"

Kedua tangan Sakura masih berkutat dengan gaun bagian atasnya untuk membuat dadanya terasa nyaman.

"Wah-wah... dadamu tumbuh semakin besar ya?" goda Fugaku sambil meremas kedua dada Sakura dari belakang. Bibir tipisnya menyusuri leher putih dan jenjang milik Sakura.

"Fuga- _kun_! Jangan membuatku semakin tidak nyaman!" desis Sakura sambil memukul tangan Fugaku yang nakal itu. Fugaku hanya terkekeh geli.

" _Otou_ —oh maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Tapi bisakah kalian menundanya sampai nanti malam? Acaranya akan segera dimulai." Jelas Sasuke tersenyum kaku melihat kelakuan ayahnya terhadap calon istrinya tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah." Fugaku langsung mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah mereka menghilang dibalik pintu, muncul Itachi datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga.

" _Arigatou_ , Itachi- _kun_." Jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi ibuku. Oh iya, berapa umurmu?" tanya Itachi sambil memainkan sarung tangan putih yang dikenakannya.

"22 t-tahun," jawab Sakura seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eh? Kau lebih muda delapan tahun dariku, jadi aku rasa kau lebih cocok aku panggil _imouto_ dibandingkan _okaa-chan_." Itachi menghentikan gerakan jarinya pada sarung tangannya. Matanya melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

Sakura menunduk malu sambil menggaruk pipi tembemnya.

 **Teng**

 **Teng**

 **Teng**

"Ayo! Loncengnya sudah berbunyi," Itachi mendekati Sakura lalu menyodorkan lengan kirinya yang sudah ia tekuk. Sakura langsung mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Itachi yang berbalut _tuxedo_ mewah tersebut.

...

~My Stepson~

...

Fugaku sudah menunggunya didepan altar. Sakura gugup. Wajar ia gugup. Ia akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan orang yang ia cintai itu terkenal dikalangan selebritis, tentu saja banyak yang menghadiri pernikahannya.

Mereka melakukan resepsi pernikahannya dihalaman belakang rumah utama Uchiha yang luas dan sudah di dekor semewah-mewahnya.

"Rileks saja," bisik Itachi setelah Sakura melepaskan lengannya. Sakura mengangguk samar dibalik penutup wajah yang ia kenakan.

Kini, Fugaku dan Sakura sudah saling berhadap-hadapan. Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan gugup.

"Kalian siap?" tanya si pendeta dengan membuka kitab sucinya.

"Hn."

"Siap!"

"Uchiha Fugaku, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Haruno Sakura dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, (blablabla...) sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"tanya sang pendeta pada Fugaku dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku bersedia!" jawab Fugaku tegas.

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Uchiha Fugaku dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, (blablabla...) sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"tanya sang pendeta pada Sakura dengan sorot mata yanng sedikit sulit diartikan.

"A-aku bersedia," cicit Sakura.

"Kini, atas nama Tuhan, bahwa Uchiha Fugaku dan Haruno Sakura sah sebagain suami istri" ucap sang pendeta sambil tersenyum "Silahkan mempelai pria untuk mencium istrinya"lanjutnya.

Fugaku membuka penutup wajah yang Sakura kenakan dan memutarnya kebelakang.

"Kau cantik." Gumam Fugaku sebelum mencium bibir tipis Sakura. Awalnya hanya lumatan biasa, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi panas. Bahkan lengan Fugaku sudah berada dipinggang Sakura.

Para tamu memekik heboh. Beberapa wanita menutupi mata anaknya yang merengek ingin melihat. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang tersenyum mesum, ada yang histeris, dan lain-lain.

"Ekhem, maaf menganggu tapi bisakah kalian menghentikan aksi kalian," bisik pendeta merasa tak enak pada keduanya.

Dengan perasaan tak rela, akhirnya Fugaku melepaskan pagutannya. Salivanya masih tersambung antar bibir mereka.

"Bersiap-siaplah nanti, _hime_." Seringai Fugaku mesum. Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar tutur kata Fugaku. Sakura buru-buru menghapus saliva yang masih menetes dibibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sementara Fugaku menjilat salivanya itu dengan lidahnya sendiri dengan sensual sambil menengok ke arah Sakura.

...

~My Stepson~

...

Sakura bergerak gelisah di kamar Fugaku —ralat, kamar pengantin mereka. Ia begitu gugup karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Setelah resepsi pernikahan selesai pada pukul 10 tadi, Sakura langsung bergegas membersihkan dirinya. Berdoa berkali-kali kepada Tuhan semoga saja dimalam pertamanya ini ia tak berbuat kesalahan yang berujung hal yang sangat memalukan seperti tadi.

Ia tak sengaja menyandung kaki seorang selebritis ketika mengucapkan salam padanya. Dan itu sudah termasuk sangat memalukan bagi Uchiha baru seperti dirinya.

Suara percikan air dari sudut ruangan terhenti. Sakura meremas gaun tidur emasnya dengan gelisah. AC bersuhu rendah tak cukup membuat keringatnya terhenti. Justru yang keluar adalah keringat dingin yang semakin membanjir.

Fugaku keluar dengan handuk yang masih meliliti pinggangnya. Ketika ia naik pada ranjang berukuran _king size,_ ia dapat merasakan tubuh istrinya menegang.

' _Ya Tuhan, bisa kah Kau membantuku untuk menetralkan degup jantung sialan ini?_ ' batin Sakura gemas.

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar Fugaku menyentuh bahu kanannya.

"Bersiaplah!" bisik Fugaku sengaja membuat suaranya menjadi serak.

"Nnnnggghhh aahhh~ awww!"

Sakura memekik saat Fugaku sudah menggigiti leher seputih susunya. Pelan tapi pasti tangan Fugaku sudah membuka kancing gaun tidurnya satu persatu.

"Kau! Benar-benar!"

"Aawwhhh sshhh..."

Fugaku sudah meraup bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Sakura langsung meresponnya dengan membuka mulutnya dan langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya. Mengajak bertarung dengan organ tak bertulang milik Fugaku.

" _Shit!_ "

 **Brek**

Dengan sekali tarikan, bra hitam berenda yang kontras dengan kulit Sakura langsung terlepas. Puncak bukit kembar yang sudah terombang-ambing(?) milik Sakura pun sudah mengeras.

Fugaku langsung melahap payudara kiri Sakura. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara Sakura yang menganggur sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus 'milik' Sakura yang masih tertutup kain tersebut dengan lambat.

"Dasar nakal!" ujar Fugaku disela-sela hisapan pada bukit kiri Sakura.

"Lagi Fuga- _kun_ nnhhh... lagi aaahhhh _onegai_..." pinta Sakura. Seketika tubuhnya pun bertambah menegang karena Fugaku sudah mulai menggesekan miliknya yang masih tertutup handuk pada milik Sakura yang juga masih tertutup.

Fugaku membuka celana dalam Sakura dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Wajahnya ia hadapkan pada kewanitaan Sakura yang masih belum tersentuh oleh siapapun dengan tatapan lapar. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika melihat ekspresi Fugaku yang biasanya datar kini menunjukan raut mesum dihadapan kewanitaannya.

 **Slruupp**

"Aaahhnn!"

Sakura menyambar bantal dan menggigitnya untuk meredam desahannya. Hal yang dilakukan Sakura membuat alis Fugaku menukik lantaran tak suka. Fugaku kembali menyambar bantal yang digigit Sakura lalu melemparnya.

"Keluarkan saja!"

Seringai Fugaku melebar ketika ia menemukan sesuatu sebesar biji jagung didalam kewanitaan Sakura. Pinggang Sakura bergetar, ia menggigiti ujung lidahnya sendiri. Dadanya sudah naik turun tak beraturan.

" _Tidak sekarang! Aku harus bisa!_ "

Sakura langsung bangkit membuat Fugaku melemparkan tatapan bingung. Ia memutar posisi sehingga Fugaku yang berada didalam kungkungannya.

Fugaku terkekeh melihat tindakan Sakura yang sudah mulai liar ini, "Kau ingin melakukan apa _hi —_ errrrgghhh." Ucapan Fugaku langsung terganti dengan geraman tertahan ketika Sakura menjilati leher kekarnya dan membuka lilitan handuk putih yang dipinggangnya. Ditambah lagi Sakura sudah berani membuat kejantanan Fugaku semakin berdiri tegak. Dielusnya _glands_ milik Fugaku dengan pelan.

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawah bagian kirinya dan menatap Fugaku dengan sayu. Seolah pasrah dengan perlakuan prianya. Ia mengeluarkan ujung lidahnya dan menjilati bibir atasnya dan sengaja membuat salivanya menetes.

" _Oh Fuck_!"

Ketika Fugaku hendak bangkit, Sakura mendorong lagi dada bidang Fugaku lalu menindih tubuh Fugaku. Sakura menggesek payudara miliknya dengan dada bidang Fugaku, diikuti gesekan yang dilakukan dengan kewanitaannya pada kejantangan Fugaku.

Fugaku mengandahkan kepalanya keatas, mati-matian ia tidak mengeluarkan desahannya. ' _Aku tidak akan berdesah karena anak kecil ini! Damn!_ ' batin Fugaku gemas.

Sakura merangkak mendekati wajah Fugaku. Ia mengeluarkan salivanya dan terjatuh pada bibir tipis Fugaku. Fugaku pun menjilatnya tanpa merasa jijik, ia suka dengan rasa saliva milik Sakura. Fugaku merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kedua bahunya. Bukan hanya bahu, ia sendiri merasakan lehernya sedang dijepit.

Perkiraannya benar, Sakura sedang menjepit lehernya dengan payudara miliknya yang sudah menggantung bebas.

"Mmmmhhhhh..." desah Sakura disela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Lidah mereka sudah keluar dari kandangnya dan bertarung diluar kandang. Saliva milik Sakura pun bertumpah ruah ke mulut Fugaku yang sedang terbuka. Fugaku tampak menikmati ciuman panas yang diberikan istrinya. Baru pertama kali istrinya melakukan ciuman panas seperti ini sejak 4 tahun yang lalu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Jangan remehkan seorang Uchiha Sakura!" Tukas Sakura sambil memainkan kejantanan Fugaku yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih dari ujungnya. Fugaku hanya berdecak sebal mendengar penuturan istrinya yang menjiplak kata-katanya. Hanya saja sedikit perubahan pada namanya.

Istrinya ini menjiplak ucapannya tiga bulan yang lalu saat Mangekyou's Group tengah tersandung karena ada yang memanipulasi saham miliknya, dan dengan mudah Fugaku membuat serangan itu menjadi boomerang yang balik menyerang si pelempar. Itulah yang ia ucapkan pada Sakura ketika gadis itu bertanya bagaimana Mangekyou's Group waktu itu.

Sakura menjilat pangkal kejantanan Fugaku dengan lidah merahnya yang menggoda. Fugaku mengandahkan lagi kepalanya kearah langit-langit sambil menggelutukan giginya.

Dengan lihai, Sakura menjilati kejantanan Fugaku dan memasukan lalu mengeluarkan dimulutnya dengan cepatnya layaknya bocah pecinta lolipop seperti yang sekarang menjadi adik sepupunya, Uchiha Obito.

Jangan sampai suaminya tahu darimana ia bisa menjadi seliar ini, itu semua karena Karin. Wanita itu pernah mengajak Sakura menonton _hentai_ berepisode sampai tiga jam!

Dengan susah payah pula Fugaku bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Sakura karena benar-benar dibuat melayang setelah tujuh tahun tak mendapatkan 'layanan' yang memuaskan dari istri pertamanya.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Fugaku tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahannya. Samar-samar Fugaku dapat merasakan Sakura menyeringai dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan kejantanan Fugaku. Sepertinya pria yang sudah beranak dua ini harus menarik ucapannya.

Perempuan berambut musim semi yang masih menyandang predikat gadis tersebut merasakan kejantanan Fugaku berkedut dan lebih membesar dari ukuran sebelumnya. Mengetahui tanda-tanda Fugaku akan mencapai puncaknya, ia makin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya.

"Eerrrghhhh ssshhh..."

 **Crot**

"Haaaahhh!" Fugaku langsung ambruk dengan peluh yang sudah memandikan tubuhnya. Sesekali tubuhnya bergetar ketika merasakan gadis dibawahnya masih menghisap milik Fugaku yang ternyata kembali tegak.

Sakura kembali mendekati Fugaku dengan mulut yang sedikit menggembung. Gadis itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Fugaku dan memaksanya supaya suaminya itu membuka mulutnya.

Fugaku merasakan sesuatu yang kental mengalir dikerongkongannya. Seketika ia sadar, ia sudah menelan sperma miliknya. Lidahnya bergerak liar didalam mulutnya sendiri dan menyisipi gigi satu persatu karena beberapa ribuan sperma masih tertinggal di giginya. Gadis itu ternyata membuatnya merasakan spermanya sendiri. Asin bercampur asam membuat Fugaku memeletkan lidahnya sendiri.

Tapi berbeda dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu tampaknya meminum cairan Fugaku dengan lahap. Sesekali memejamkan matanya seolah-olah yang ia lahap adalah hidangan yang paling lezat yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Tindakan Sakura yang sudah terlampau jauh membuat Fugaku menggeram lalu mencengram kedua bahu Sakura dan membantingnya hingga posisinya berada diatas tubuh gadis tersebut.

Ditatap tajam oleh Fugaku ternyata tak membuat Sakura menjadi gentar. Ia justru membalas tatapan tajam Fugaku dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

Fugaku memutar bola matanya, ternyata Uchiha mengubah segalanya. " _Yare-yare_ semenjak kau menjadi Uchiha, kau bukanlah lagi gadis yang lugu dan polos seperti dulu lagi ya, _hime_ ~"

" _Ne_ , bukankah Fuga- _kun_ sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ketika aku menjadi Uchiha, aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh menunjukan kelemahanku karena Uchiha adalah yang terhebat dari yang terhebat. Bukankah begitu hmm?" jawab Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Tch! Kau memang harus melakukan itu, _hime_."

"Tentu! Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Apakah ada alasan lain selain itu?" Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher kekar Fugaku.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau mengkhianatiku,"

"Aku si —aaaaahhhnnnn Fuga- _kun_!" decak Sakura sebal sesekali menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman.

Fugaku hanya melemparkan tatapan sok lugu yang menyebalkan dimata Sakura. " _Gomen_."

Fugaku mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan gadis yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar. Kepala besar Uchiha tersebut hanya memakluminya. Ia sudah pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini bersama istri pertamanya dulu.

"Aku... akan berhenti jika kau masih belum siap," terselip nada keraguan dari _onyx_ Fugaku, Sakura bisa melihatnya. Gadis itu tak mau mengecewakan suaminya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lanjutkan." Bisik gadis itu serak.

"Hn. Kau boleh mencakar punggungku atau menjambak rambutku jika itu akan membuatmu lebih nyaman."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Fugaku.

Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba rileks, kakinya juga sudah melingkar sempurna dipinggang Fugaku. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan melepas status gadisnya ditangan suaminya. Fugaku sedikit memundurkan kejantanannya lalu mengentak masuk menembus dinding pertahanan Sakura. Pecahlah sudah.

"Hiyaaaaa... hiks-hiks... _okaa-chan_..."

"Hime~" Fugaku menatap iba Sakura. Menghiraukan rasa sakit dikedua pundaknya karena tercakar oleh kuku lentik milik Sakura.

"Eehhnn... lan-lanjutkan," pinta Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya. Fugaku tersenyum menerima respon Sakura. Fugaku mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Awalnya pelan, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi cepat. Ranjangnya pun ikut berdecit kencang menyerupai suara cicitan tikus.

"Nggghhh uuuhh hyyaaa aahh aahhh Fuga- _kun_ nnhh..."

"Tatap mataku Sakura!"

Keringat menetes dari ujung hidung Fugaku dan mengenai kelopak mata Sakura yang membuat Sakura harus susah payah untuk membukanya. Tubuh mereka sudah bermandikan peluh yang terlihat mengkilap jika terkena cahaya.

" _H-ha-hayaku_ Fuga- _kun_ nnhhh eenngghhh _onegai_ ssshhh..."

" _As your wish honey_. Eerrgghhh!"

Fugaku makin mempercepat gerakannya. Milik Sakura benar-benar menghimpitnya.

"Aaahh Fu-fuga —"

 **Crot**

Sensasi hangat terpenuhi pada perut Sakura. Bahkan cairan Fugaku pun berhasil menyemprot sampai bagian atas rahimnya.

"Hah hah hah... tadi itu, benar-benar nikmat. Nnnnhhhh..."

"Mau lagi?" tanya Fugaku sembari mengurut kejantanannya untuk mengeluarkan sisa cairan miliknya diatas perut ramping Sakura. Wanita yang sudah melepas status gadisnya beberapa menit yang lalu pun hanya mengangguk malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan melakukannya sampai pagi!"

Fugaku menyerang bibir Sakura yang sudah membengkak. Tangannya mengelus nakal kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah semua. Gerakannya terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Fu-fugaahhhh... ponsel-muh..." Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari serangan Fugaku.

"Hn. Biarkan saja,"

Fugaku pun melanjutkan kegiatan tadi yang tertunda dengan lebih ganas. Suara deru ponsel yang semakin mengeras dan nadanya semakin tinggi benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran Sakura.

 **Breett**

"Aaarggghh!"

"Suara telfonmu itu menggangguku!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya merajuk sebal. Dengan wajah juteknya yang semakin jutek, mau tidak mau Fugaku menghampiri meja nakasnya, tempat ponselnya berdering. _Seharusnya aku menon-aktifkan dari tadi_.

Sudah ada telfon, gagal ronde dua, dijambak pula. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Dan ini semua karena ulah si ponsel. Ralat, bukan ponselnya, tapi penelfonnya yang sepertinya tak tahu waktu. Fugaku mendengus membaca nama yang tertera pada _smartphone_ nya. 'Orochimaru'. Sekretaris pribadi dengan rambut panjang bak iklan shampoo. Sebelum Fugaku mengeluarkan ucapan pedas ala cabai rawitnya, sekretaris gondrongnya itu sudah lebih dulu menyerobotnya.

" _Fugaku-sama! Gawat! Seperempat saham kita dicuri! Kotaru sedang berusaha melacaknya, sedangkan besok kita akan mengadakan rapat besar. Fugaku-sama harus segera datang! Siap tak siap, karena tiba-tiba client kita dari Prancis datang._ "

"Malam ini? Bukankah harusnya besok?!"

" _Saya tidak tahu Fugaku-sama! Mendadak semuanya menjadi berantakan. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena mungkin telah mengganggu acara anda_."

"Tch! Aku akan segera kesana. Pastikan semuanya masih aman selama aku dalam perjalanan!"

Fugaku langsung mematikan sambungan _smartphone_ nya. Ia mengambil celana dalam, celana bahan berwarna hitam, dan kaos hitam panjang. Tak ada waktu untuk berdandan. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan seperempat sahamnya. Seperempat? Oh itu bukanlah seperempat dalam lingkaran biasa. Seperenam sahamnya saja bisa dibilang gabungan dari seluruh saham dua perusahaan produk makanan ringan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat suaminya mondar-mandir mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku _hime_ , aku harus segera ke perusahaan sekarang. Seperempat sahamku dicuri, tiba-tiba datang _client_ ku yang berasal dari Prancis." Fugaku bergerak gelisah sambil memasukan poselnya dalam saku celananya.

" _Client_? Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Itu tak penting buatku. Yang penting aku harus bisa mengamankannya. _Client_ keesokannya akan lebih banyak datang. Aku pergi dulu," setelah mencium puncak kepala istrinya, Fugaku langsung keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatap pintu dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

Kecewa? Tentu! Ini adalah malam pertamanya. Seharusnya ia bisa bersama suaminya untuk berbagi kehangatan. Tapi dari awal ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia sudah tahu kalau beginilah resiko menjadi istri seorang perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Bahkan salah satu di dunia. Tapi ia mencintai Uchiha Fugaku. Hanya suaminya seorang.

...

~My Stepson~

...

"Ssshhh S-sakurahhhh... kau benar-benar sempiitthh..."

"Aaaggghhh... ngh ngh ngh kyaaaaaa..."

Suara becekan terdengar jelas dipendengaran pria yang ternyata masih menunggangi tubuh wanita dibawahnya.

"Aaahhh tuaaannnhhhh.."

"Tch! Pergilah!"

Pria yang dipanggil tuan tersebut mendorong wanita dibawahnya hingga terjerembab kedepan dan segera menarik kondom yang digunakannya lalu dilemparnya kesembarang arah.

Wanita yang tadi terjerembab buru-buru menggunakan pakaiannya setelah diterimanya segepok uang yang diberikan tuannya.

Sementara pria yang satunya lagi hanya melirik mereka dari ranjang lain yang berbeda.

"Sebegitu cintanya kah kau padanya, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju penuh pada laptopnya.

"Aa..." Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya sendiri. Kepalanya menoleh kearah adiknya yang berbeda ranjang darinya.

"Sekarang dia adalah _kaa-san_ ki—"

" _Kaa-san_ ku hanyalah Uchiha Mikoto! Aku memang mencintai Sakura, tapi aku mencintainya bukan sebagai dari anak kepada ibunya, melainkan dari pria kepada wanitanya." Jelas Itachi tegas.

"Baru kemarin lusa kau mengenalnya. Kenapa kau langsung mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya sebagai pria?" Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak 15 tahun yang lalu."

"Hah?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya?" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Waktu itu kau masih kecil Sasuke. Kau masih tidak peduli dengan cinta. Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Kemarin-kemarin kan bisa!" decak Sasuke makin sebal. Waktu itu ia memang masih bocah yang tentu saja belum tahu apa arti cinta. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah dewasa dan kakaknya itu masih menyembunyikannya?

"Kau selalu sibuk. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya Sakura menjadi kekasih ayah. Aku fikir sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan kandas. Tapi ternyata itu sampai ke pernikahan."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"22 tahun," jawab Itachi singkat dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dia bahkan lebih cocok menjadi adikku daripada menjadi ibuku karena tentu saja aku lebih tua empat tahun darinya." Setelah itu Sasuke melanjutkan lagi berurusan dengan laptopnya.

 **Drrttt... ddrrrttt**

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela apartemen pribadi mereka. Apartemen pribadi milik Uchiha bersaudara, hanya mereka dan orang terdekatlah yang boleh memasukinya.

"Shion memintaku untuk menjemputnya sekarang, sebenarnya aku malas melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menutup laptopnya dengan keras, tersirat ekspresi kesal disana.

"Sudah sana kau menjemputnya! Akan lebih bagus kau bersama Shion daripada kau menjadi sainganku untuk merebut Sakura."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan Itachi, Sakura sudah menikah dengan _tou-san_ , dan dia bahkan sudah—"

"Maksudmu ia sudah tak perawan lagi karena _tou-san_ telah mengambilnya? Aku terlambat melakukan rencanaku pada waktu itu!" potong Itachi tajam.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau yakin bahwa Sakura sudah tak perawan? Bukankah dari kemarin kau terus disini?" tanya Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Sakura kembali ke rumah pukul 10 malam dan _tou-san_ keluar pada pukul satu dini hari. Itu artinya mereka sudah melakukannya beronde-ronde Sasuke!" pekik Itachi sambil memukul guling disebelahnya.

"Aa... kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Shion bisa marah."

...

~My Stepson~

...

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura- _sama_..."

"Aah... _o-ohayou mo_ , Ayame- _san_."

Sakura duduk terdiam didepan meja makan mewah dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Ketika pagi menjelang, ia harap ada Fugaku disampingnya sambil memeluknya mesra diawal hari pertama sebagai pasutri baru. Tapi itu hanya khayalannya saja. Menelfon pun tidak.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Sakura- _sama_?" tanya Ayame khawatir sambil menuangkan teh hangat pada cangkir kecil disebelah sup miso.

"Aku tidak apa." Jawab Sakura seadanya sambil memperbaiki jubah tidurnya.

 **Krek**

Suara pintu didekat pintu dapur membuat Ayame harus buru-buru mendekatinya dan menyapa siapa yang membukanya.

"Eerr... _O-ohayou_ , Itachi- _sama_." Sapa Ayame kikuk.

"Hn."

Itachi langsung menghempaskan bokongnya untuk duduk berhadapan Sakura yang sedang bergerak gelisah.

"Ekhm... _ohayou kaa-san_."

Ucapan Itachi membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan.

" _O-ohayou mo_ ," Sakura masih bergerak gelisah. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Gotcha! Kearah lehernya. Dengan sedikit memekik, Sakura menutupi lehernya cepat, menutupi ruam-ruam merah bekas Fugaku semalam.

" _Gomen_ ," ujar Itachi datar namun tajam.

"Hmm..."

...

~To Be Continued~

...

 **A/N:** Hello readers *ketchupbasah #dibakar. Eee cieee yang kayaknya dah pada baca scene lemon Fugasaku #jdak. Balas review dulu ajalah

 **Jamurlumutan462:** Ooo ya jelas mereka beneran menikah. Soalnya udh plotnya(?) juga. Ternyata saya bukan yang pertama T.T entah aku baca fic yang kamu kasih tau atau gak, soalnya takutnya ada yang sama gara-gara saya baca fic itu, jadi nanti kalau baca disangka plagiat. Haha... makasih ya

 **Luca Marvell:** Itachi aja dulu :D

 **hanazono yuri:** Udah kok

 **CEKBIOAURORAN:** Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih ya...

 **Amerin Hamada:** Anti-mainstream lhaaaa

 **Khoerun904:** Beneran cinta atau gak yaaa #digantung

 **Dwisuke:** Ooo tentu, wkwkwk

 **gueeeeest:** Tapi Madara punya saya #dibakarfans, udah nih vroh :v

 **rainacherry:** Sudaaaaahhhh

 **FugaSaku:** Sudah kan? Gimana? Kurang asem kah?

 **ciCha:** Tapi saya akan berusaha supaya cerita ini menarik sampai akhir hohoho XD

 **kirara967:** Fugaku tampan kah? *mikirkeras

 **haniqia04:** Yosh!

Makasih yang udah cape-cape review buat ni cerita abal. Oh ya, untuk balesan diatas, bukan berarti ngebedain mana yang akun mana yang guest, hanya saja saya nentuin pengaturannya telat T.T jadi ya gitu deh...

Apakah lemonnya kurang asem? Maaf ya, baru pertama kali buat lemon, meskipun sudah sering baca lemon *gajugasih, tapi untuk referensi saja. Tapi saya juga kurang pede buat chapter 2 ini. **Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

Kalau ada yang dtanyakan pm aja *ngarepamat:'v. Karena masih awal-awal jadi ya konfliknya ringan dulu, saya juga berusaha untuk ngimbangi alurnya supaya enak untuk dinikmati.

Arigatou

Sign, Daneesha


	3. Chapter 3

My Stepson

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

My Step Son © **Author PHP**

Warning!: AU, Miss Typo, OOC, aneh, gampang ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **/Ia menatap tak suka kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah ayahnya. Ia iri, cemburu, marah. Ayahnya mendapat perhatian lebih dari wanita musim semi itu. Wajar, karena wanita musim semi itu adalah istri kedua ayahnya\**

.

" _O-ohayou mo," Sakura masih bergerak gelisah. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Gotcha! Kearah lehernya. Dengan sedikit memekik, Sakura menutupi lehernya cepat, menutupi ruam-ruam merah bekas Fugaku semalam._

" _Gomen," ujar Itachi datar namun tajam._

" _Hmm..."_

.

Sasuke melirik Shion disebelah kirinya. Matanya tertuju pada tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Shion. Setelah Shion memintanya untuk menjemputnya, disinilah mereka. Dihadapan danau yang konon katanya bisa mengabulkan keinginan dengan syarat harus bersama lawan jenis. Tak boleh ada yang ganjil.

Sasuke menutup matanya, siapa tahu keinginannya terkabul. Ia ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai terus berada disisinya, meskipun kemungkinan kecil terjadi.

Setelah berdoa, ia membuka mataya dan onyx nya menggambarkan kegembiraan, ia percaya. Diliriknya gadis yang bersandar dibahunya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Shion... Shion bangun. Bukankah sekarang waktunya untukmu les biola?"

Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Shion pelan sehingga gadis pandora tersebut membuka matanya yang bermanik _violet_.

"Nnhh.. kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Shion masih linglung sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Bukankah sekarang waktunya kau untuk les biola?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Ah iya, _arigatou_ , ayo Sasuke- _kun_!" ajak Shion sambil mengamit lengan Sasuke dan membawa tas biolanya berlalu pergi.

...

~My Stepson~

...

"Kenapa _kaa-san_ terlihat tegang?" tanya Itachi mencoba mencairkan suasana sambil sesekali menyeruput teh tanpa gulanya.

"Nnhh... a-ano, aku hanya belum mandi saja."

Sakura yakin Itachi pasti langsung merasa aneh dengan ibu barunya. Lagipula apa hubungannya?

"Hn."

"Selamat datang Fugaku- _sama_ ,"

Sakura spontan berdiri saat Ayame menyebut nama suaminya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu suaminya sudah nampak, matanya pun terlihat seperti panda, dan tak lupa juga kerutannya yang semakin jelas.

Sakura mengelus pipi Fugaku lembut dan sesekali menciumnya pelan, membuat Fugaku terkekeh dan membuat Itachi melirik sinis kearah ayahnya. " _Dasar orangtua tak tahu malu!_ " batinnya.

"Oh, rupanya ada Itachi disini. Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," pikir Fugaku sambil memijat-mijat lengannya sendiri.

Itachi memandang ayahnya dengan datar, kemudian menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya yang sambil membawa tas kerja Fugaku. "Apa yang ing—"

"Menikahlah, aku sudah memilih calon wanita yang baik untukmu." Potong Fugaku tegas. Bahkan Fugaku sendiri sempat melihat Itachi mengepalkan tangannya, namun ia adalah seorang ayah yang harus menjalankan tugasnya.

"Kenapa _otou-san_ ingin aku menikah? Aku tidak ingin menikah." Bantah Itachi tegas.

"Apa alasanmu tak mau menikah, hah?! Kau sudah berkepala tiga. Sadarlah Itachi!" balas Fugaku tak kalah tegasnya.

"Lantas kenapa kalau aku sudah berkepala tiga?! Toh, seorang Uchiha tetap bisa meneruskan keturunannya walau berkepala empat sekalipun." Ketus Itachi sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kau memang benar Itachi. Tapi bagaimana dengan wanita yang sudah _otou-san_ pi—"

"Kenapa kau masih saja tetap kokoh untuk menikahkanku? Aku... sudah mencintai seseorang," pandangan Itachi seketika menjadi sendu. Tubuhnya lemas membayangkan sewaktu gadis yang dicintainya mengucapkan janji suci dengan pria lain, dan sekarang gadis —ralat, wanita itu sudah menjadi ibu tirinya.

"Apakah gadis itu mencintaimu? Apa kau punya hubungan dengannya?" tanya Fugaku meremehkan.

"Ya, dia mencintaiku! Aku juga mempunya hubungan dengannya." jawab Itachi tegas.

"Hooo... percaya diri sekali kalau gadis itu akan diterima menjadi Uchiha." Sinis Fugaku semakin meremehkan.

" _Kuso_!" gumam Itachi, " _Wanita itu mungkin mencintaku otou-san, tapi cinta dari ibu kepada anaknya. Hubungan antara aku dan wanita itu adalah hubungan ibu dan anak. Dan dia sudah menjadi Uchiha, jadi sebenarnya aku tak perlu repot-repot membawanya kehadapanmu._ " Batin Itachi melanjutkan, sembari senyum miris karena tak dapat mengatakannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _otou-san_. Aku lelah, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti." Jawab Itachi membuka pintu dapur dan membantingnya keras.

Onyx milik Fugaku menatap sinis guci emas antik dihadapannya, "Kau tak pandai berbohong Itachi. Akan kupastikan kau menikah dengan wanita pilihanku." Katanya dengan tekad yang sudah bulat.

...

~My Stepson~

...

" _Ne_ , Fuga- _kun_ , kau terlihat lelah. Mau aku siapkan air hangat?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil memijati bahu kekar Fugaku.

Fugaku terlihat berusaha untuk menyamankan dirinya, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Istriku memang tahu segalanya tentangku," ujarnya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Suara decakan terdengar jelas yang diciptakan oleh sepasang suami istri tersebut. Perlahan, tangan kekar Fugaku merayap kedalam kedalam jubah tidur berwarna merah miliknya.

"Nnhh~ _anatahhh_ ~~ kyaaahh..." Sakura pun mengandahkan kepalanya menikmati sentuhan yang Fugaku berikan pada dada dan leher miliknya. Ia meremas rambut hitam legam milik Fugaku sambil mengangkangkan kakinya kemudian menjepit pinggang Fugaku.

" _Areee_? Kau nakal sekali, _hime_ ~~" goda Fugaku sambil melepas kancing jubah tidur yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Ngghhh... walaupun begitu kau... ssshh suka kan? Aangghhh..." balas Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menampilkan ekspresi yang —ehm, you know lah.

Fugaku kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya meremas dada kenyal Sakura yang kini sudah mengeras dipuncaknya. Sakura pun merasa bagian bawahnya berkedut, selain miliknya ia pun merasakan milik Fugaku sudah berdiri disana. ia pun menunduk sambil menahan desahannya melihat Fugaku yang bergitu menikmati dada Sakura sesekali meremasnya. Senyum usil tercetak diwajah Sakura.

Disenderkan tubuh Fugaku dengan pelan pada kepala ranjang. Perlahan Sakura pun membuka jubah tidurnya hingga kini yang tersisa tinggal celana dalamnya saja. Suara kecapan terdengar lagi ketika kedua bibir itu dipersatukan kembali. Sembari melakukan _french kiss_ , Sakura membuka kancing celana Fugaku dan menurunkannya kebawah. Tak lupa ia juga membuka kaos yang digunakan Fugaku. Hingga kini keadaan Fugaku pun sama dengan Sakura, hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

"Apa lagi yang tercetak diotak licikmu itu, _hime_?" Fugaku pun menyilangkan tangannya yang kemudian menaruh dibelakang kepalanya.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, tapi ia menaiki tubuh Fugaku. Hal yang ia lakukan tentu saja membuat Fugaku terbungkam. Sakura menggesekkan 'miliknya' yang masih tertutupi celana dalam dengan 'milik' Fugaku yang juga masih tertutupi celana dalam.

Awalnya Sakura bergerak pelan, tapi lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan pingulnya tepat diatas milik Fugaku. Fugaku pun menggeram melihat tingkah Sakura. Ditambah lagi kini Sakura tengan menggesekkan dadanya pada dada bidangnya dan sedang menjilati lehernya. Perlakuan _triple_ ini membuat Fugaku tak tahan lagi.

Ia pun ikut membantu menaik turunkan pinggul Sakura. Persetan dengan celana dalam yang menghalanginya. Ia juga ingin cepat selesai.

"Aahh aaahh aagghhh Fuga nyaahhh..."

"Sialan kau!"

"Aku mauu kel—"

"Sebentar lagi _hime_ ~!"

"Nyaahhh angghhh..."

Tubuh Sakura pun lunglai sambil bersender dihadapan Fugaku.

"Apa kau marah karena tadi malam aku tak bisa bersamamu hingga sekarang kau melampiaskannya, hmm?" tanya Fugaku lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sakura dan sesekali menciumi setiap helainya.

Pipi Sakura pun menjadi memerah, ia memukul pelan dada bidang Fugaku dan mengomel tak jelas.

"Hei, aku mau mandi. Katanya kau mau menyiapkan air hangat, tapi kau malah—"

"Iya-iya! Dasar cerewet!" ketus Sakura sambil memakai kembali jubah tidurnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura pun keluar dan berkata "Air hangatnya sudah siap."

"Baiklah. Karena sekarang kau belum mandi, ayo kita mandi bersama!" ajak Fugaku sambil menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_.

"Eh-eh! Kyaaaaa..."

...

~My Stepson~

...

Itachi mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang tersalur melalui _headset_ putihnya. Ini adalah waktu istirahatnya. Lagipun, tugas untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Sejenak ia duduk tegak dan memegangi perutnya. Lapar.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku ke kantin awal-awal."

Ada apa dengan Itachi? Sepertinya moodnya sedang bagus. Karena daritadi ia terus tersenyum, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kantin, suasana kantin terlihat lebih sepi dari yang biasanya. Tak apa-apalah, lagipula ia memang suka suasana tenang. Seketika mata onyx nya membulat.

"Sak — _okaa-san_!" teriaknya mencoba memanggil. Walau harap-harap ia tak salah. Dan orang yang dipanggil _okaa-san_ pun menoleh. Sakura melambaikan tangannya, dan tentu saja langsung disambut hangat oleh Itachi, pemuda yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga itupun berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Kebetulan sekali ya..." ujar Sakura sambil menarik kursi hijau yang ada di kantin tersebut dan meletakkan kotak bento berwarna merah diatas mejanya.

"Tumben _okaa-san_ kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Itachi basa-basi. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung dan sinisnya seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku kesini mengantar bento untuk Fuga- _kun_ dan makan bersama." Jawab Sakura seadanya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, wajah Itachi terlihat murung.

"Aa... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pesan makanan dulu."

Saat Itachi hendak bangkit, tangannya pun ditahan oleh Sakura. "Aku membuatkan bekal yang banyak. Jadi tolong kau makan dengan kami juga ya?"

"Tapi... aku tidak ingin mengganggu—"

"Menganggu apanya. Kita ini kan keluarga." Potong Sakura cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke- _kun_?" lanjutnya.

"Dia sedang bersama kekasihnya..."

"Wah... ia sudah memiliki kekasih ternyata. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aah... maksudku aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu, aku hanya ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang keluarga baruku." Ujar Sakura kelabakan.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Walaupun aku tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai."

Mendengar Itachi berbicara tentang cinta, Sakura langsung antusias. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan. Ayo ceritakan sambil makan." Dengan semangat ia membuka satu persatu kotak bentonya yang berjumlah lima kotak. Dengan dua kotak nasi dan tiga kotak lauk. Sakura pun memberi Itachi dengan kotak yang ada nasinya dan memberi beberapa lauk seperti tempura, sosis, dan cumi-cumi bakar.

"Tunggu, _okaa-san_ tidak pakai nasi? Kan masih ada satu kotak nasi lagi?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Ini untuk Fuga- _kun_. Aku cukup memakan lauknya saja. Kalian berdua lebih membutuhkan karbohidrat lebih. Tunggu dulu ya... aku mau membeli minum dulu." Sakura langsung menuju kulkas tempat menyimpan minuman dingin. Itachi tetap mengawasinya dari jauh lalu ia memperhatikan sumpit berwarna pink yang ia pegang.

Sakura pun datang dengan buru-buru dan meletakan tiga botol air mineral ditengah-tengah mereka. "Nah... ayo ceritakan Itachi..." pinta Sakura menatap lurus mata Itachi.

"Aa... tidak ah _okaa-san_. Nanti aku malu," tolak Itachi halus.

"Heee? Ayolah Itachi, aku juga butuh curhatan dari anakku... ayo beritahu aku..." bujuk Sakura lagi.

" _Anakku ya?_ " batin Itachi pedih. "Aku sudah mencintainya sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, mungkin itulah yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Matanya yang bersinar dan senyumnya yang memikat. Waktu itu aku sempat mendengar kalau ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya, dan dengan bodohnya aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu karena aku fikir pernikahan saja bisa bercerai, bagaimana yang hanya pacaran?" tersirat ekspresi sedih diwajah Itachi. Dan itu pun membuat Sakura menjadi sedih mendengarnya.

"Lalu? Apa kau tetap menunggu? Sekarang kabar seseorang yang kau cintai itu bagaimana?" rasa keingintahuan Sakura pun semakin membesar.

"Dia sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya. Jujur saja, aku sempat terpuruk waktu mereka menikah, tapi ini juga salahku. Setidanya aku berani untuk menyatakannya. Ego Uchiha benar-benar menyebalkan." Jawab Itachi dengan tegar. Andai saja Sakura tahu.

"Tunggu! Umurmu kan 30 tahun, dan itu sudah 15 tahun yang lalu. Wah... kuat juga ya kau bertahan selama itu. Lalu kau tahu berapa umur gadis yang kau cintai sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukan tempura kedalam mulutnya.

"Umurnya 22 tahun." balas Itachi singkat.

"Heee? Hampir sama dengan umurku dong? Berarti kalau 22 tahun dikurangi 15 tahun... Astaga! Umur gadis yang kau cintai itu masih berumur 7 tahun, Itachiiiiii! Aaaa... aku tak menyangka kau mencintai gadis yang umurnya—" Sakura menjeda pembicaraannya, lalu ia menatap horror Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi reaksi ' _okaa-san_ 'nya yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

"Hei... apa kekangan kuat dari Uchiha telah membuatmu menjadi pedofil, Itachi?" bisik Sakura sepelan mungkin. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, kontan membuat Itachi tersedak.

"Uhuk! Apa yang _okaa-san_ bicarakan? Bagaimana dengan kalian? Bukankah _otou-_ san itu bahkan sudah setengah abad." Sindir Itachi sebal.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Tapi setidaknya kami sudah dewasa. Aku pikir Fuga- _kun_ tidak perlu disebut pedofil lagi, daripada kau ya—"

"Apa!" seru Itachi memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Huh!"

"Ekhem... sepertinya kalian asik sekali berbincang ya..." suara berat lain menginterupsi pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Fuga- _kun_... kau lama sekali." Rajuk Sakura sambil menarik Fugaku agar lekas duduk.

"Tadi aku ada rapat, _hime_ ~ kau tidak sabaran sekali, kan disini ada Itachi..." jawab Fugaku sambil meminum air mineral bekas Sakura.

"Iiihh... itu kan punyaku!" protes Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Fugaku dan terus meneguk air mineralnya.

Melihat perlakuan _romantis_ orangtuanya membuatnya dilema. Antara ingin angkat kaki dari sini atau tetap berdiam.

"Itachi- _kun_? Kau tidak mau menghabiskan makananmu?" tegur sakura setelah melihat Itachi terlamun.

"Aaah.. _gomen okaa-san_ , aku hanya kurang fokus saja. Akan aku habiskan kok." Dan akhirnya Itachi memilih untuk tetap berdiam disana. Waktu istirahat yang belum kunjung habis membuat suasana kantin tampak ramai.

"Semakin ramai saja..." gumam Sakura.

"Errr... _okaa-san_ , _otou-san_ aku mau ke ruanganku dulu. Aku baru ingat kalau ada yang harus aku kerjakan lagi. Aku permisi." Pamit Itachi tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi dan langsung pergi.

"Heishh... anak itu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keramaian, benar kan Fuga- _kun_?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat.

"Ya, darah Uchiha benar-benar mengalir padanya." Jawab Fugaku santai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa Sasuke- _kun_ juga benar-benar seperti itu? Kalau memang benar-benar seperti itu, bagaimana nasibku nanti? Lama-lama aku akan berbicara dengan tembok." Nada bicara Sakura makin lama makin menciut setelah dilirik sinis habis-habisan oleh Fugaku.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Bersama Fuji- _san_." Jawab Sakura sambil mengunyah potongan cumi-cumi bakarnya. Fugaku hanya ber 'oh' ria saja. Fuji adalah supir perempuan khusus Sakura untuk mengantar kemana pun ia pergi.

"Tch! _Hime_ , sayang sekali. Aku harus kembali lagi, Orochimaru memberitahuku kalau ada rapat dadakan lagi." Ujar Fugaku dengan sirat wajah yang terlihat ragu sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Hmm... pergilah, _good luck my husbando_ , hihihi..." Sakura pun mencoba untuk tersenyum sembari merapihkan kotak bentonya.

...

~My Stepson~

...

"Uchiha Sakura... anakmu ini tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, _okaa-san_..." gumam Itachi sambil menggenggam erat pulpen hitam hingga akhirnya terbagi menjadi dua.

Bayangan segala kemesraan dari 'orang tua'nya inilah yang membuat moodnya menjadi hancur. Andai saja... andai saja waktu bisa diulang, maka ia tak akan segan untuk menyatakan cintanya dan meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi penyesalan tetaplah penyesalan yang tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi keberuntungan.

"Memikirkan _okaa-san_ lagi, eh?" suara Sasuke mendadak masuk melewati telinganya membuat perhatiannya terfokus pada _otouto_ nya.

"Hmm..."

"Kalau kau ingin merebutnya, rebutlah..." ujar Sasuke santai.

"Hooo... jadi apa kau sekarang mendukungku?" sinis Itachi tak percaya.

"Itupun kalau kau bisa." Balas wakil direktur itu tak kalah sinis.

"Cih!"

"Jika kau menunjukan suatu kebaikan tetapi kau tidak menyebutnya kebaikan, maka itu adalah kelemahanMU." Ujar Sasuke sebelum keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam. Mencoba mencerna lagi perkataan Sasuke. "Tidak disebut kebaikan... kelemahan... Aaa aku mengerti sekarang, kau memang pintar." Senyum sinis keluar dari bibir Itachi setelah paham maksud dari _otouto_ kesayangannya itu.

Mungkin pada waktu itu ia 'terlalu' baik membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya menjalankan hubungan dengan _otou-san_ nya sehingga ia punya fikiran untuk menyerah, dan pada akhirnya Itachi sadar kalau yang dikeluarkannya waktu itu bukanlah sebuah kebaikan, melainkan sebuah kelemahan dirinya.

"Pengecut." Gumam Itachi tanpa sadar.

...

~To Be Continued~

...

Happy New Year minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan author php T_T yang sudah sekian lama tak meng-update ceritanya. Oke... saatnya balas review

 **sasusaku kun:** Iya kok baru pertama kali buat lemon, se-hot itu kah? Wkwkwk maaf ya baru up ^^

 **kirara967:** Nanti ada ceritanya kok

 **Guest:** Kita liat aja nanti, hohoho *dicekek

 **zarachan:** Yooshh!

 **hanazono yuri** **:** Caawww

 **gubrak:** I'm serious. Iya sih aku juga rada gimana gitu pas bikin scene nya /lha?

 **Chiwe Sakura** **:** Aku juga sukaaaa #plak. Nanti ada bagiannya kok. Nganu tuh apa ya? #sokpolos :v

 **Luca Marvell** **:** Iya kok nanti ada. Iya, mereka pacaran.

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** **:** Yaaa begitulah, ketika seorang gadis dipasangkan dengan tua bangka *dibakarFugaku

 **cho jihyunee** **:** Gapapa kok walaupun di skip, selera orang emng beda-beda, yg penting mah bisa idup(?). soalnya kalau Sasuke duluan kayak udh keseringan gitu.

 **ss:** Uchisaku? Hmm...

 **Rein Riekho Kei** **:** Maaf ya segini aja dulu, tapi nanti Itachi bakal ada usahanya kok.

 **Rein Cherry** **:** Udah lanjut, arigatou~

Okeoke... chap 3 sudah selesai, selamat menunggu untuk chap depannnn nyaaawwww~~

.

Arigatou

Sign, Author PHP


End file.
